Natsu's Father
by Thegirlofmeep
Summary: The backstory of Natsu Dragneel before he joins Fairy Tail.
1. Prologue

**This is my first time writing on this website, so please don't be mad if it isn't good.**

Natsu's Father

A mother was running for her life through the forest with a baby in her arms. Behind her were a group of thieves. Quickly and silently, she hid her baby boy under a pile of leaves and ran. After about a half hour, the baby started crying. At this time, a dragon was flying overhead, and just happened to hear it. He swooped down and took the baby.

The dragon finally stopped flying when they got to the top of the mountain. He dropped the baby and thought for a moment. "Your name will be Natsu Dragneel, son of the great fire dragon Igneel," he decided. The pink-haired boy smiled and laughed.


	2. The man in Black

This is my first time writing on this website, so please don't be mad at me if it isn't good.

5 years have passed since Igneel took in Natsu, who was now five. "Dad, do I _have_ to?" Natsu whined.

"Yes son. If you want to learn Dragon Slayer magic, you have to go through some intense training," Igneel answered.

"Ugh, fine," Natsu said, giving in to his father's orders. He breathed in sharply, feeling the magic energy pouring inside of him. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu said, breathing a small stream of flame.

Igneel chuckled. "You call that a roar?!" he said mockingly. He did the exact same spell, breathing a _huge_ stream of fire, blowing up an entire mountaintop.

Natsu was dumbfounded. "Whoa!" he said. "That was awesome!"

After supper, Natsu decided to explore the forest some more. He suddenly smelled someone oddly familiar, but couldn't tell who it was. He silently followed the scent to a man that looked like he was in his late teens with black hair.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked. The man turned around and saw Natsu, who was staring at him curiously.

"Natsu…" he whispered quietly. Now Natsu was thoroughly confused. Natsu took a step closer. "NO! Don't come any closer!" he yelled.

"Why?" Natsu asked curiously.

"It's too dangerous!" The man then fell on his knees as a black cloud came pouring out from his body. "RUN!"

Natsu ran as fast as his legs could take him. He hardly escaped from the death cloud, but didn't stop running until he got back to the mountain.


	3. The Explanation

Natsu was scared. Very scared. It was getting dark, and Natsu thought that Igneel would be mad at him. Natsu trembled at just the thought of it. Natsu was still panting when he got to the cave, making Igneel oddly suspicious.

"Where were you, Natsu?" he asked, with a worried tone in his voice.

"Man. Black hair. Black cloud. Almost died," Natsu began.

Igneel raised an eyebrow. (If dragons actually have eyebrows) "Slow down, I have no idea what you're trying to say," he said.

Little Natsu took a moment to breathe. "When I went into the forest to explore, I smelled someone, so I followed the scent," he said. Igneel nodded, signaling Natsu to go on. "I found a man with black hair, and when I took a step closer to see them better, he fell on his knees and told me to run," Natsu rambled. "Then, a _huge_ black cloud came out of his body, and I started to run back home," Natsu finished.

"Hmm..." Igneel said. "Sounds a lot like the black mage Zeref," Igneel said. Silence. "Natsu, if you ever see that man again, _run_ , ok?"

Natsu nodded. "Ok."

"Now go to sleep."


	4. A New Adventure Begins

Natsu woke up to the sound of a snoring dragon. It was September 6, X777. Why is this important? If you watch the show, you would know. Natsu stood up and rubbed his eyes clean of all the sleepy gunk. About five minutes later, Igneel woke up and yawned.

Natsu had a question in his mind that he's been waiting to ask Igneel then he suddenly blurted it out. "Igneel, will you ever leave me?" he asked.

Igneel chuckled. "Of course not Natsu. You're my son," he said.

Natsu smiled. He walked over to Igneel and gave him the biggest and warmest hug that he could. "Now show me the best roar that you can do!" Igneel commanded.

Natsu drew in a deep breath, focused his power, then shot out a fair sized stream of fire.

Igneel smiled. "Getting better, Natsu," he said.

The day went on normally including training, hunting, and eating. Before he knew it, the day was over. Little did he know, when Natsu closed his eyes that night, he would be seeing Igneel for the last time in a very long time.

The Next Day

When Natsu woke up that morning, he couldn't hear a snoring dragon, or the heat radiating from the dragon's scales. No, it was silent and there was absolutely no dragon in sight. Natsu looked everywhere. He couldn't find Igneel anywhere! He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He snatched onto his scarf, wishing this was a dream. It wasn't.

"IGNEEL! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Natsu screamed. No reply. "You said that you wouldn't ever leave me just yesterday!" Natsu walked on and on for months, but couldn't even catch a whiff of his scent.

Then one fateful day Natsu ended up in the city of Magnolia. He kept walking through the city until he found a building at the edge of town. The sign in front of it said "Fairy Tail".

Natsu found himself becoming a Fairy Tail member and making tons of friends. His worst enemy by far was Gray Fullbuster, an annoying ice wizard that won't stop calling him "Flame-brain". It got REALLY annoying.

A few years later, Natsu found himself at Hargeon, a port town, where he would meet Lucy Heartfilia, who later becomes his teammate. And the adventures continue. ..

I hope you liked this story! Please leave a reply and favorite this story!

Please note: I do not own Fairy Tail.


End file.
